Everyone's Battle
by SkeletalValkyrie
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Skulduggery Pleasant, Incarnations of Immortality. I know that IofI isn't really popular, but I'll explain everything in the story. Summary also inside.
1. BackgroundAuthor's Note

**AN: Here's a bit of summary for the story:**

**Trouble's brewing in Hogwarts. Bellatrix is back from the dead, and so are all the Death Eaters. What's worse is that Khione, Lord Vile and the remnants, and Set are teaming up with her. It's up to the demigods to unite, the Greek/Roman and Egyptian gods to work together, and for them to join the godlings, wizards and witches, magical people, and the incarnations of immortality to stop the bad guys. **

**At Hogwarts, the students, teachers, and anyone who was related to them or the castle had their hands full with the Death Eaters and Dementors. **

**The gods are having a hard time trying to agree with each other, and the two camps don't see eye-to-eye. **

**Valkyrie and the gang are fighting Tanith, Vile, the remnants, and trying to keep Val from being Darquesse. **

**Sadie and Carter are on their own, after Bast suddenly disappears. **

**The devil is working with the bad guys, and god refuses to do anything, staying true to their agreement, so it's up to the incarnations be able to thwart him once more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incarnations of Immortality:<strong>

**It's not really popular, so I'll just tell you the story outline:**

**The series combine magic and technology. It's basically a bunch of normal people who take up offices of immortality. Like Death becomes Death when he kills the current death, Time becomes Time when his/her predecessor has died (been born, actually), because those who hold the office of Time live backwards, so if you're 40, you live your life backwards until you're conceived or something. Stuff like that. it focuses on the seven offices of immortality: Death (Thanatos), Time (Chronos), Fate (Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos), War (Mars), Mother Earth (Gaea), Evil (D-Evil), and Good (Go-od).  
><strong>

**Basically, at the start of the world, God and Satan had an agreement that they would not meddle with the humans, and just let them choose their own path. But of course, Satan, being the devil, the "Father of Lies", would not follow.**

**That's pretty much all you need to know. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to upload the first chapter today. :D<strong>

**~SkellyVal ^_^  
><strong>


	2. Kane Chronicles: My Cat Barks Orders

**Hello!**

**My gods, I've missed this place. It's been a really long while since I've last updated. I'm sorry for all the disappointed readers, but I'm really just very busy. :(**

**I've edited the chapters to fit into their respective book series.**

**I'm sorry that it's not a new chapter, but I'm fixing everything first.**

* * *

><p>"Guys, pack your bags, don't take any more than you need, and meet me back here in twenty minutes."<p>

"What? Why?" I asked.

We're going to London," Bast said.

My brother groaned. He _hates_ our grandparents. I wasn't too overjoyed, either, since they didn't do anything when I was deported, even though I _lived_there. But then, why would Bast drag the others along?

"Not to see the Fausts, don't worry," Bast added. "We're going to King's Cross Station. We're needed there in two hours."

Oh great. We go to London to catch a bloody train. Give me my grandparents instead!

"Why can't we just open a portal?" Jas demanded.

"No. We can't reach our destination through a portal."

"What?" Carter said. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes. Now pack."

"Where are we going?" Felix demanded. "Are there going to be penguins?"

"That is classified," Bast said in a voice that left no room for agreement. But we didn't care.

"What are we going to do?"

"Why is it so secret?"

"Yeah! First it's Walt, and now you!"

"Why aren't you telling us?"

"Yeah! You're supposed to be our protector. We have a right to know!"

We kept asking questions and trying to get her to tell us what the secret was, bugging, her, until she held her hands up to silence us.

"You will find out when we are there. Now _pack_." She said it in a commanding tone.

We all sighed and headed off to our rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews aren't forced, but very much appreciated. Thank you to all those who have stuck with this story. It means a lot.<strong>

**AND. Thank you to Sunny404 and Happy Unicorn for the comments and encouragements. Happy Unicorn, I wouldn't worry about the spelling all that much. One of my best friends spell worse. ;)  
><strong>

**Thank you so much!**

**~SkellyVal**


	3. Skulduggery Pleasant: Secrets

**Second chapter.**

**I have absolutely no idea what to write about anymore... Enjoy..?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fletcher, do you know where King's Cross Station is?"<p>

"I've lived in London my whole life. How could I not know where it is?

"Given the size of your brain, I find it strange that you can actually think clearly at all."

It was a classic argument between Skulduggery and Fletcher. Skulduggery had called them all to Ghastly's house for an emergency meeting. Ghastly had been excused from his Elderly duties, and Fletcher had teleported in from Australia, after much of Skulduggery's bugging. They were all there, except for Tanith . Thinking about Tanith made Valkyrie sad all over again.

"Why do you want to go to King's Cross anyway?" Fletcher said

"That's for me to know and for you not to question,"

"Skulduggery! They have a right to know!" Ghastly backed them up.

"I didn't say they had no right. I just said they shouldn't ask."

Ghastly sighed. "Okay then. You children pack your bags and meet us here in half an hour."

"Hey! I want to know what it's about!" Valkyrie protested.

"You will." Skulduggery said. "Just not now,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"Ghastly!" Valkyrie complained. "What's it about?"

"Just go and pack, okay?" Ghastly said, looking tired. He always looked tired nowadays.

"C'mon Val. Let's just pack," Fletcher said and held onto her arm.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to protest again, but Fletcher had already teleported them to her room.

"What was that all about?" She lashed out on him.

Fletcher shrugged. "No idea."

"But… fine," She sighed. "Now get out of my room, please,"

Fletcher nodded. "See you in 30."

He nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, thanks!<strong>

**~SkellyVal**


	4. Heroes of Olympus: Peace In A Warship I

**Hellooooo!**

**Sorry it took really long to upload.**

**AN AWESOME ANONYMOUS PERSON, Oh my gods, I SO don't know who the thuke you are.**

**Neo, here 'tis.**

**Enjoy, everyone! :D**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly and bore down on Leo's back. He dusted off his fingers as he looked at the now-completed war ship, Argo II.<p>

Jake Mason clapped him on the back. He had recovered just a month ago, and was the second most dedicated person in building the "spankin' hot warship."

"Job well done, bro," He said, while Leo grinned broadly. He looked up at the mast head, Festus, glinting in the afternoon sun.

Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Nessa walked over, admiring the result of the whole camp's teamwork.

"I have to admit, that's one epic warship." Clarisse said. Even though it was about 60 degrees, she hadn't taken her camouflage jacket off.

A crowd was gathering around the ship, campers and Satyrs alike. Everyone was looking at the warship in awe.

Suddenly, Chiron burst through the crowd. "I want all the Cabin Councilors in the Big House, now."

Five minutes later, they were all in the Big House, and even Grover was there.

"Trouble is brewing." Chiron said grimly.

"In the Roman camp?" Jason asked.

"Elsewhere. In Scotland. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can't see it because it's hidden by its own veil."

"A school of what?" Annabeth asked, unbelieving.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," Nico answered unexpectedly. "I've heard of it."

"There are witches and wizards?" A stunned Jason asked.

"Just as there are demigods, there are those with the talent to bend the world to their will." Chiron answered. "Though they need the help of wands."

"So there are a bunch of evil-looking people running around Scotland without being noticed?" Grover's eyes were wide.

"They look like normal people, Grover," Nico said.

So what's the problem, then?" Butch was poking a sleeping Clovis beside him.

"A long time ago, there was this powerful wizard who went to that school. His name was Tom Riddle. After graduating, he became known as Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He st—"

"Is he worse than Cronos?" Katie interrupted Chiron.

"Much, much worse my dear."

Everyone quieted down. An uneasy silence swept over the room, and one could hear Clovis' snoring.

"Wait… I've heard this before…" Nico said, breaking the ice. "Tom Riddle… Voldemort… That's it!" He looked up, eyes flashing. "I know this story! He's the dude with the Horcruxes, right?"

"What's a—" Will Solace was interrupted by Chiron.

"Yes, my boy," Chiron nodded. "I assume you've heard the stories?"

Nico nodded, and Piper spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Nico, how do you know all this?"

"Spending time in the Underworld has its advantages." He shrugged. "Besides, the spirits like chatting. Except for those in the Fields of Torment, of course."

"But—but I thought that the Underworld was only for normal people and, well, demigods." Clarisse said.

"Not exactly, Clarisse. The Underworld is merely a personification, a thought. It is how we see it. It's actually connected to all other 'Underworlds.' The Christians see it as Heaven Hell and Purgatory, The Elysium, The Fields of Torment, And the Fields of Asphodel. To the Egyptians, it is their—"

"The Egyptians?" Annabeth questioned. "You mean there are Egyptian gods?"

"Of course, Annabeth. You didn't think that only the Greek gods survived, did you? No, the gods are just the commanding force of nature, a symbol for nature as we see it.

"But back to the topic at hand. Voldemort, he killed about as many people as Cronos did, probably more." Chiron nodded at Nico to continue the story.

"So this dude, Voldemort, he split his soul into seven parts. He made Horcruxes, things to put bits of your soul in. He made the Horcruxes because, as long as a bit of your soul is alive, you can't die.

"One of the Horcruxes was his old diary, another his snake, another—"

"He had a snake?" Travis interrupted.

"Awesome!" Connor said.

"Another in Hufflepuff's cup," Nico said, counting on his fingers. "Slytherin"s locket, Ravenclaws's bu—" He was interrupted once again by Clovis, who finally seemed to wake up.

"Huff-and-Puff? What's that? And Slither- what? Raven's claw?"

"_Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Ravenclaw_. One word." Nico emphasized the words. "Three of the houses of Hogwarts. Named after the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helena Hufflepuff.

"Anyway, Voldemort made all the Horcruxes, all six of them. But, to make a Horcrux, you have to kill people. So that's what he did. But then, he heard about this prophecy about this kid who could kill him. He set out to kill the baby, but because of the child's—Harry's—mom's love, he accidentally put a piece of his soul into Harry. Harry was the last Horcrux, the one he didn't mean to make. As long as Harry was alive, he was alive. To cut the long story short, during Harry's six years in Hogwarts—he was wanted by his seventh year—he tried to kill Harry five times, and failed. By Harry's seventh year, they met, and Harry willingly went to him to get killed, Voldemort actually killed that part of his soul in Harry. So Harry killed him in the end." He stopped to catch his breath. "But I don't get what this has to do with anything. Voldemort's dead."

"Voldemort is, yes, but Bellatrix has taken over." Chiron said grimly.

"But she's dead too! I've seen her myself in the Underworld! Alecto herself took care of her!"

"Uhh, who's this Bella- Bella- what?" Will asked.

"She's like Voldemort's second-in-command. And I think she's in love with him. Horrible witch. Horrible laugh." Nico shuddered. "But isn't she dead?"

"She was. I'm afraid she's risen. But not on her own. Someone brought her back from the dead." Chiron's eyes showed how troubled he was. "Using necromancy."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! The second part is coming up soon!<br>**

**Comments are appreciated, as always.**

**Thanks,**

**~SkellyVal**


	5. Heroes of Olympus: Peace In A Warship II

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. A REALLY long while. I've been busy with school work and other whatnots.  
><strong>

**Thank you for sticking with the story, though.**

**Especially to:**

**Clera, HiHelloHi, and owlcity2013 for the comments.**

**Clera, maybe after a while, when they're in Hogwarts already.**

**HiHelloHi, well, you better believe I write Fan fictions. :**

**owlcity2013, I believe they're particularly good finders. Of death. If that makes any sense.**

**To Ni Mats, Girl on Fire 75, owlcity2013, and AthenaGrayEyes98, for adding me to their Story Alert/ Favourite Stories.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>"Come on. Let me introduce you to my <em>other <em>family,

Two hours and a lot of introductions later, every soul in both camps were settled in the Argo II.

Greek and Roman campers, as well as the Satyrs, Fauns, Nymphs and whatever other creature that belonged to either camp were mingling with each other and talking.

The Greeks had to admire how organized the Romans were. In less than an hour, Camp Jupiter had been evacuated and everyone had been settled into their rooms.

After Chiron (Lupa had to go and make some arrangements) had explained the situation, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Reyna were sitting in one of the bigger rooms.

The walls were cream-colored and the floor had black carpeting. Spacious arm chairs and couches were scattered around a big circular coffee table.

"It's actually a good thing that this ship is so big. I don't know how everyone would have fit in if it were smaller." Hazel commented. She sat beside Frank on a black couch. Nico sat at her other side.

Reyna nodded. She occupied one of the solo arm chairs opposite Jason's. "That is true. Annabeth, are the Hunters really going to meet us at King's Cross?"

"Yeah. Chiron said so. The Amazons are going to be there too." Annabeth replied.

Percy dragged his right hand down his face. "Man, this really is an all-out war."

Percy and Annabeth sat beside each other on another dark-colored couch, Percy's left arm around Annabeth's waist.

Jason nodded in agreement. "According to Chiron, two other groups will meet us at the train station. One of them is a group of children and the Egyptian god Bast, I think. The other is a group of four or five people, one of which is named Pleasant. I can't remember his first name."

Nico looked up. "Pleasant? Like _the_ Skulduggery Pleasant?"

Jason frowned. "I think that's it. Why?"

Nico shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "He's a detective. A really good one."

The others were suspicious, but decided not to push the topic. Nico had already lost his temper a while ago; they did not want to experience it again.

"I still can't believe that this Hogwarts school is real," Piper said. She sat on another armchair.

"You better believe it. You're going to see it soon enough." Nico grinned. "I heard you have to run through a wall to get to the train."

This made Reyna more skeptical. "Run through a wall?"

"Yeah. It's called Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Leo grinned. "Wicked! What other cool stuff are there?"

And that was how the eight of them spent the rest of the trip to London, listening to Nico tell stories of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll be updating really soon.<strong>

**Till next time,**

**~ SkellyVal**


	6. Harry Potter: At King's Cross

**Hello again.**

**Really, really sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been focusing on another project lately. And it isn't even halfway done yet.**

**But anyway. Here it is. It's ridiculously short. I'll try to update at _least_ once a month from now on. **

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>Two men in emerald green shirts and jeans approached the group of four waiting by one of the platforms. One was tall, with a shock of red hair, and the other a head shorter than him, with messy, black hair.<p>

"You are late," said a really thin man in a hat and smartly dressed in a suit. His face was hard, with high cheek bones and penetrating dark eyes. He was leaning against a wall.

"We are wizards," said the black haired man. "We are never late, nor are we early. We arrive precisely when we mean to."

A teenaged girl of about eighteen looked at the man in the suit. "Can't argue with that." She was dressed in a tunic and trousers, all black except for a little dark red at the hems. On her right hand was a black ring that radiated dark power.

The man just grunted in reply.

The other man with him, a tall, bald, muscularly fit guy, with grey eyes held out his hand. "Elder Bespoke."

The redhead shook it. "Auror Weasley."

The man who had spoken first did the same. "Auror Potter. And you are?" He was referring to the rest of the group.

The thin man replied. "Skulduggery Pleasant, detective." He shook hands with both Aurors.

The raven-haired girl held out her hand as well. "Valkyrie Cain."

"And the one with the ridiculous hair?"

The last member of the group scowled. He was a teenager as well, but a few years older than the girl. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, and his blonde hair was all done up in spikes. "Fletcher Renn."

Auror Potter nodded. "I'm afraid we will have to wait here a while longer for the others to arrive."

Renn let out a groan. "_What_? We have to wait some _more_?"

Auror Weasley just gazed at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The Auror's stare shut him up.

"Thought not," Weasley muttered.

"So," Cain started casually. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

Pleasant's eyes met the Aurors'. Potter nodded.

"Is there anywhere we can get a drink?" Pleasant asked.

"There's a great café a few minutes from here. It's bound to be crowded around this time." Weasley answered.

Bespoke nodded. "Lead the way."

As they were leaving the station, Cain caught up to Potter.

"You _totally_ stole that line from Lord of the Rings."

**By the way. Thank you, if you stuck with this story.**

**And thanks to SapphireShadowgirl, for reviewing and adding me to her favourite stories/authors list.**

**~SkellyVal**


	7. Intermission I: Annie

**Hello again.**

**To make up for my last update, which was incredibly short.**

**An Intermission, set in the Underworld, or a collision of Underworlds.**

**Enter Walt, Annie, and a little girl**

* * *

><p>"Annie!" A little girl in a floral-print sundress cried, running towards an athletically built, almost completely bald, dark-skinned boy half-hidden in the shadows.<p>

"I've told you a million times not to call me that," the teenager sighed irritably. Meanwhile, a small voice in his head snickered. _She calls you Annie?_

"But _An-nie_!" The girl plopped down next to him, her face forming an adorable pout. "Where's Nico, anyway? He promised to take me Shadow Traveling last week!"

_There's a war going on, and she thinks about Shadow—what _is _that, anyway? And who _is _this girl?_ The same voice in the boy's head questioned.

_She's Death's daughter,_ the boy thought furiously. _And _shut up_, Walt. I'm trying to deal with a whining little girl here._

"He's off helping your dad, kid. Now run along back to Purgatory. I'm sure your mom's worried about you." Annie hastily replied, drowning out whatever the voice said.

_Purgatory?_ The voice called "Walt" sounded confused. _And what was that about her being a kid of death?_

_What did I say about keeping quiet? _

_I'm confused!_

_And I can see that. Er—hear that._

_So then _do_ something about it! I don't enjoy being left in the dark!_

_Later!_

The inner conversation was so intense that the boy realized he hadn't heard what the child had said. And now she was poking his arm in that really irritating, annoying way that only kids are capable of.

"Annie. Annie. Hello. Annie. Purgatory to Annie. An—"

"What?" He snapped.

"Will you take me for a ride on Ammit?"

The boy sighed once more. Not this conversation again. "_No_. Your mother will kill me, and your dad will collect my soul and make sure I end up in _her_ mouth!"

"Please?" Mustering all her little girl cuteness, she gave him her most pleading look, her cornflower blue eyes becoming as round as saucers.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I don't care if the please is ugly or handsome."

"Pretty, pretty, handsome please with a cherry on top?"

"Is the cherry edible?"

"With little wafers and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and—" The girl paused for a while. "Annie, I'm hungry! I want a sundae!"

Annie sighed in relief. The kid was hungry. That was good. "Then why don't you run along to Purgatory? I'm sure the souls will be happy to give you some."

The girl jumped back to her feet. "Okay! Bye, Annie! Tell Nico I'm gonna kick his sorry butt when he gets back!" The girl ran across the dark field to wherever it was she came from.

_Alright, _Annie. Walt emphasized the nickname the child used._ What's this about Death's daughter and Purgatory? And what is her _name_?_

_Don't tell anyone about that nickname, and I'll tell you._

_Fat chance. _Walt cackled.

_Fine then. I won't tell you what it's about._

The boy could almost hear Walt shrug. _That's okay. We share the same body and thoughts, after all. You'll let something slip sooner or later._

Anubis swore. He was _never_ going to live this down.

* * *

><p><strong>For future reference, most intermissions will be in this same setting, with these same people.<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bye!**

**~SkellyVal**


	8. Heroes of Olympus:Peace In A Warship III

**Hi!**

**I'm trying to update at least once a week. It's working, so far.**

**This is a part of the two missing hours in Chapter 5.**

**I had to edit a few minute details in Chapters 4 and 5 (Peace in A Warship I and II) to fit this in.**

**Thank you for the review, SapphireShadowgirl.**

**And thank you too General E for following this story.**

**I just read Mark of Athena. I'm not done yet, because of all the school work I have and the other projects I'm in the middle of, but I can safely say that Mark of Athena, or any of the books to come, never happened/will happen.**

* * *

><p><em>Two hours before…<em>

"And what of the prophecy of the seven? You can't just ignore it!"

Octavian was furious. It was a welcome change for me, actually. In the few hours since I'd first seen him, he struck me as a brooding loner who hated everyone's guts. Even stuffed toys'.

Reyna had decided to call a meeting between herself, the chosen seven, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, me, and these two other kids from Camp Jupiter called Hazel and Frank, Octavian, Lupa and Chiron.

"The prophecy _will _be fulfilled no matter what, right?" Percy asked.

Lupa nodded, making me cringe. The she-wolf freaked the heck out of me. "That is our understanding."

"Then won't it _not_ matter if we go to Hogwarts or not?"

Hazel nodded, still looking at me curiously, like she was trying to figure something out. _She_ freaked me out, too. "For all we know, the quest has something to do with that place."

Jason nodded. "Besides., it can't be a coincidence that we have a prophecy and that trouble is brewing elsewhere."

Lupa's eyes sparkled. "What say you, Preator?"

Everyone, including Percy and Jason, turned to look at Reyna.

"I—It—" Reyna struggled to find words. Even though I barely knew her, I could tell that being tongue-tied wasn't really on her daily schedule. Taking a deep breath, she started again.

"I agree with Lupa. And yet, you must understand. It is not in Rome's nature to work with anyone—"

"Then don't!" Nico stood up and slammed his palms on the table, his dark eyes glittering. The guy had been on the edge ever since we'd left Camp Half-Blood. "Why don't you just stay here, in your cozy little camp, while one of the safest places in the wizarding community is being attacked! Maybe you'll rethi8nk your choices when mug—mortals start dying by the hundreds." He made to leave, but Hazel who was kind of like his sister, grabbed his arm.

Their eyes met for a moment, and Nico shook his arm loose.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, some of us actually want to help other magical folk." With that, he stalked were all silent for a while.

"The son of Hades has a point," Lupa commented, breaking the silence.

Reyna thought this over. "What do you think Chiron?"

That was when I realized that Chiron hadn't spoken yet. "It is not my place to say, as I hold no authority in this camp, but I agree with Lupa," he smiled that rare smile of his that showed years of wisdom and knowledge. "If I were you, daughter of Bellona, I would consult with my fellow Preators."

Reyna turned to Percy and Jason.

Percy nodded. "They need our help," he said.

"I believe it best," Jason said. I almost forgot how formal he could be.

"Very well," Reyna said, if not a bit begrudgingly. "Camp Jupiter will join forces with the others."

Reyna turned to me. "How many more people can fit on the Argo II?"

I was not expecting this. "Well, there's a lot of spacew, but no beds. I guess we could use hammocks or sleeping bags and stuff."

"And how many would fit, with sleeping bags?"

I did a quick mental computation. "Around five—no, six hundred more people."

"The ship has that much space?" Annabeth was incredulous.

"There are seven floors."

"Why would you build a warship that big, meant for only seven people?" Octavian asked, suspicious.

"It was Festus's idea."

"Festus?" Frank asked.

"The head mast," Piper supplied.

"I see," Octavian said. "Your head mast told you."  
>"Look, Pot. Your stuffed toys tell you the future, don't they? At least <em>I<em> didn't have to mutilate Festus."

A few people snickered. Even Lupa, Chiron, and Reyna seemed to smile a little. Octavian looked the most attractive. He was sputtering, and his mouth was opening and closing by itself.

"Close your mouth, Octavian. You wouldn't want to swallow flies, would you?"

His usually pale face turned purplish-red, and it resembled a shrivelled prune.

Reyna rose. "I will call an assembly. Six hundred more warriors will be ready before three o'clock. Are you sure you have enough rations?"

_Six hundred warriors? Ready before three pm? These Romans were crazy. They couldn't possibly assemble six hundred warriors in an hour. Could they?_

But I nodded anyway. "Yup. Rations, we got. But the sleeping bags—"

"Will be provided for," Reyna said simply. "Just make sure there is enough space in your vessel."

_Vessel._ Oh boy. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify, it <em>is<em> Leo POV.**

**Till next week (hopefully),**

**~SkellyVal**


	9. Harry Potter: The Bellatrix Look Alike

**Next chapter!**

**I don't think I've mentioned these people yet:**

**Thank you for adding this story to your favourite stories/ story alerts: Joanne K. Riordan, SapphireShadowgirl, SoshonaRose, blackjack1709, vayne hellsing (I love the name, by the way. :"D), Annabeth Lucy granger.**

**General E, I'm not sure if the Roman camp really has THAT much people, but then I remember that there were also the older demigods that lived there, not just the demigods in the legions. So the rough estimate of 600 encompasses the fauns, wind spirits (the ones like Millie. that's her name, right?), the other creatures, and the demigods.**

**Oh, there will be some Scrose moments, because I ship them. So yeah. :D**

* * *

><p>A month earlier.<p>

It was the first Quidditch match of the year. At breakfast, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

Rose watched her cousin James, the captain of the Gryffindor team, with amusement. He was further down the table, forcing his players to eat breakfast, all the while taking none himself.

"First match of the season, Rosie. You going to watch?"

Rose brought her attention to James' younger brother, Albus. He was munching on a slice of toast while looking through her copy of the Prophet. He did this _every single day_ at breakfast.

"Dunno, Al," said Rose, brushing some strands of hair from her face. "Probably not. I still have those essays for Prof Longbottom, McGonagall, and Slughorn to finish."

"S'matter, Rose," drawled a voice she knew too well. "Afraid a few hours not spent at the library will set you back a few notches?"

Rose turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy, her fellow Prefect, standing behind her holding his broom. His grey eyes were sparkling with mirth, and he had his usual playful smile on.

"In your dreams, Scorpius. You couldn't beat me if you spent an extra month studying." She and Scorpius had never been enemies, but they hadn't been close, either. The two fifth-years had been rivals for the top spot in class ever since they had started schooling, but the pair had only become friends because they patrolled together.

"Albus," Scorpius nodded at her cousin, and the raven-haired boy nodded back. Turning back to her, his smile grew wider. "That so?"

"Yeah. Take a bludger to the head, Scorpius."

"Isn't the expression, 'break a leg'?"

"Not really, but you could do that too, yeah."

"Alright, but I won't be held responsible for any disappointment on your part. But don't worry," the pale boy leaned down a bit, and said in a lower voice, "I'll make sure you're invited to the victory party at the dungeons later."

"Tad confident now, aren't we?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Not confident. Just truthful," said Scorpius, giving her a wink. "Wish me luck?"

"Why not. You're going to need it," said Rose.

Scorpius laughed as he walked away, waving at her and Albus.

Albus turned back to his newspaper, sipping from a goblet. The latter action turned out to be a mistake, as he choked on his drink.

Rose looked at him curiously. "What is it this time?"

Albus pushed the paper towards her, indicating a short article at the bottom of the page.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh at his brilliantly played prank, or to be sad for the poor bloke." Albus choked out.

Rose looked at the paper, puzzled.

"Last week, muggle authorities were alerted to an armed and highly dangerous woman called 'Bellatrix Lestrange,' by a young man using the alias Billy-Ray Sanguine.

"Sanguine described a young lady who looked exactly like the late Bellatrix Lestrange, who died during the last Wizarding War. A muggle American police chief depicted this Sanguine as a 'sneaky-looking character,' saying he was very agitated while stating his report, and that he had been wearing shades the whole time and 'blatantly refused to take them off.'

"Further investigation proved that Sanguine had seen nothing more than a photograph of Lestrange. His head, with the sunglasses still intact, was found in a deserted bungalow near the outskirts of the village where Sanguine had reported the sighting. On the walls, written in blood, were the words, 'Darquesse has risen,' and two letters were carved into his cheeks, a T on the right, and L on the left.

"Muggle authorities are puzzled as to where the rest of Sanguine is, and what the motive of the crime was. Rumours have started floating around, but nothing has been proven yet. Aurors are now investigating the area, trying to turn up answers to this most unusual case. "

Rose finished reading the article and frowned. That was odd. She pitied the poor man who had died, and the way he had died.

"I changed my mind, Al. You up for watching that Quidditch match?"

Rose needed something festive to lift her spirits after that rather gruesome bit of news.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me explain before you all get mad at me for making Scorpius and Rose friends.<strong>

**First of all, I think that though Draco kind of changed after the war, Scorpius would _still_ be in Slytherin, because being a Slytherin was a major part of Draco. Second, Scorpius seems like an okay guy, and he definitely doesn't seem like the type to repeat Draco's mistakes. So he's pretty chill around the Potter-Weasley clan and the other Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Third, I can see Rose as a more relaxed Hermoine, probably because of Ron's influence. So she knows how to have fun.**

**In case you're wondering, Gryffindor won, 160-100. Just because the captain is _James Sirius freaking Potter._**

**_The plot is thickening._**

**Please follow me on tumblr! .com :D**

**~SkellyVal**


	10. Heroes of Olympus: Death at Purgatory

**Hi again.**

**I'm a day late, and I'm really, really sorry. I'm swamped with school work, but I will try to maintain the once-a-week chapter updates. :D**

**Bellsey, thank you for the review. :D**

**SapphireShadowgirl, hehe. I'm really flattered. :" Yes. That he is. You're welcome, by the way. :)**

* * *

><p><em>A little over an hour before...<em>

The cloaked man put his hands on my shoulders, and I could tell that he was peering at me intently even though the skull showed no emotions.

"I'm not scolding, you Nico. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"They weren't going to even _consider_ it! What the hell was I supposed to do?" I grimaced. "Pun unintended."

Death laughed. "Well, considering how much your stunning exit looked like it was made for a soap opera, " I could hear the smile in his voice, making me scowl deeper, "you might as well have gone around slapping all of them across the face and screaming your head off."

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and shrugged. "It's done anyway," I mumbled gloomily. Remembering why I went to see Death in the first place, I glared at him. "And you could have at least told me that Bellatrix escaped the Underworld!" I couldn't even begin to comprehend how the hell it happened._ I have to stop doing this,_ I mentally berated myself.

"Nico, you know I merely collect souls. I don't keep track of where they go after that. If there's anyone to blame, it's the Underworld security."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but Death continued. "But since you're here anyway, we might as well get down to business." Death gestured to a conference table.

I eyed it warily. "Uh, she isn't here, is she?"

Death knew what I meant by _'she.'_

Death laughed. "No. I gather my daughter is with Anubis."

I snickered as I took a seat opposite Death at the table.

"You have informed the Half-Bloods of the full situation, then?"

I hesitated. "Uh. I kind of left some details out."

"Such as?"

"The involvement of the Incarnations."

Death nodded. "Perhaps that is best. At any rate, there have been some new developments."

"Bad?" I asked, hoping it was the opposite.

I'd hoped in vain. "Worse."

I grimaced. _Worse_? How could it get _worse?_ I mean, sure I didn't know all the facts yet, thanks to my not-so-informative informant, but having a rendezvous at Hogwarts with some of the most powerful monster-magnets in the world was bad enough. "And you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I find it best to let events unfold by themselves. Fate would agree with me."

I just rolled my eyes. Scratch that. He was not-at-all-informative. "You probably aren't going to tell me why the trouble is greatest at Scotland either, are you?"

"Patience, young Padawan. All will be clear soon."

I sighed loudly, more out of exasperation than anything else. "It was worth a try, I guess," I shrugged.

Death nodded. "You had best be off. Your friends might already be looking for you."

I considered what Death said.

_It was that, or the little terror would come running in any second,_ I figured. Nodding once at Death, I beat a hasty retreat, Shadow Traveling out of Purgatory.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. :D<strong>

**It's pretty short, compared to the last few chapters. I'll try and make it up to you.**

**~SkellyVal**


	11. Intermission II: Army of the Underworld

**I'M BACK.**

**Sorry its been a REALLY long while, but I was swamped with schoolwork. I'll try to update weekly again, but no promises.**

**Bellsey, Sapphire Iota, and greatsaddle, thank you for the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p>Anubis was sitting cross-legged on the rocky floor of one of the many caverns in the underworld. His head rested on one fist, while the fingers of his other hand drummed on the floor. He was getting incredibly bored.<p>

It wasn't fair that he was stuck in the Underworld, babysitting Death's annoying excuse for a daughter and waiting for updates, while Nico was up there, doing… whatever it was he was doing. As if getting stuck in the body of a half-bald, kind of buff, teenager wasn't bad enough.

_Hey!_ Walt protested. _I don't like this any more than you do._

Not to mention share his mind, too.

_Not like you can do _anything _about it._

Anubis sighed, knowing he was right. Walt was referring to the mind-sharing issue, but it applied for the Underworld-ground as well. Death hadn't right-out said that he was grounded, but he might as well have.

_General,_ Anubis snorted. _Commander of the Army._ Death might as well have sent him to his bedroom for an early bedtime. Without cookies.

The air suddenly shimmered before Anubis, interrupting his brooding.. Opalescent light from the Iris-Message flooded the dark, barren cavern, and reflected on his tanned face. The air focused, and a boy of about fifteen appeared on the other side, thin and tall, dressed in a black leather jacket and dark-washed jeans.

"Nico," Anubis greeted sullenly.

"Anubis." The dark-haired boy inclined his head. "Death knows more than he's letting on."

"He gave you the Fate speech again?"

Nico grunted in affirmative.

Maybe getting stuck in the Underworld wasn't so bad after all. "Any update?"

"Bellatrix is involved."

"Seriously, dude? I knew about that a week ago."

Nico looked outraged. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Anubis shrugged. "I thought you knew. It was the talk of the Underworld that the hag got out." In the past two weeks that he was grounded, Anubis was reduced to listening to Underworld gossip.

"Well, while I'm here, mind telling me what else is the talk of the Underworld?"

Anubis thought for a while. "Nothing important, not really. Unless you want to hear more stories about some snake-lady and how she killed people."

The son of Hades groaned in frustration. "You're useless, you know that?"

"Hmm. Two weeks in the Underworld doing absolutely _nothing_ except entertain Death's kid. No, I don't think that's enough time for me to realize how _absolutely useless_ I've been."

"You always get more annoying when you're being useless." Nico rubbed his temples. "In other news, get the TIE Fighters and X-wings ready."

Nico, Anubis and Walt had named the "armies" of the Underworld after Starfighters, because Walt said it made them "sound cool."

"Took you long enough," Anubis rubbed his hands together. Finally, something to look forward to. "What about the Falcon?"

"You know the Falcon's the last to go out."

"There could have been a change of plans." Anubis shrugged. "When and where?"

"As soon as possible, but have them on standby at King's Cross. I'm not entirely sure, but Death's mind may have let something slip about trouble."

Anubis understood. He, like Nico, could read a little into Death's thoughts whenever the Incarnation was incredibly stressed. It was like there was some sort of almost telepathic link between powers in Purgatory. "Bad?"

"Hopefully, but he said something about it being worse. Not sure if he was referring to King's Cross or something else."

"Gah. I'll send them out in a bit." Anubis frowned. "Did you wait for hours just to tell me this?"

"How did you know?" Nico was surprised. "I only got to make an Iris-Message now," he said defensively. "It's not _my _fault the Underworld has crappy connection."

"At least we've got connection." Anubis muttered. If the "Doors of Death" hadn't been opened, there wouldn't even been connection at all, and they both knew it. "Death's been away on house calls for the past two or three hours. _Duh_." He didn't care if it was childish; Anubis felt like the "Duh" at the end was necessary. "What are you going to do next?"

"Make sure we get to King's Cross without much trouble."

Anubis grimaced. "May the force be with you?" He offered unsurely.

Nico made a face at him. "Whatever, Solo."

"Solo?" Anubis felt insulted. "Seriously, Solo?

Nico smirked. "Yup." He slashed at the air, cutting the connection.

"Well, at least I got the girl, Skywalker!" Anubis shouted at the disappearing face.

_Not a very good comeback,_ Walt commented.

_As if you could do any better,_ Anubis thought gloomily, standing up and brushing himself off.

_Bet I could,_ Solo. Walt laughed. _To the army, then?_

_Got that right, Chewie._ If he had to be Solo, Walt got to be the Wookiee.

_Why am_ I _the Wookiee!_ Walt complained as he strode off.

_I don't know what you have against him, he's huge and furry and makes weird sounds._

_Exactly! He's like an over-sized bear!_

_Whiner._

_Pouter._

The two carried on their mental tirade as they made their way to the headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you're wondering, the Intermissions are these little comic-relief breaks in the story that revolve around Anubis (and Walt), Nico, and occasionally Death's daughter. The setting is (quite obviously) the Underworld. Hope that cleared stuff up a bit.<strong>

**~SkellyVal**


	12. Harry Potter: The Strange Lady

**So sorry this is a day late. My laptop's being weird again.**

**RyuNoRainbow and Warrior Maid, thank you for favoriting (?) this story. :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah. I thought I'd find you here."<p>

The red head looked up from a stack of books. "Scorpius. Um. What are you doing here?"

Rose Weasley was, not surprisingly, in the library. She sat at a heavily book-laden table near the back, next to window that provided a little more light than was necessary.

"You sound sad," the blonde shook his head dramatically. "And here I was, thinking that you'd be overjoyed to see me. You're always on about how I should go to the library. And I wonder why no one has bothered to tell me that my charm as worn off."

"It's probably because you spend too much time admiring your reflection to notice it's gone." Rose laughed. "I've just never seen you here before. I didn't even realize you knew where it was."

"Contrary to popular belief, I _do_, as a matter of fact, know where the library is," the young Malfoy smirked. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all," Rose moved some of her books to give him a little space at the table. "So. What brings you here, Mister I-don't-have-to-study-get-brilliant-marks?"

Scorpius clasped his hands in front of him, his grey eyes staring intently into Rose's. "I'm actually here to get you out of this place."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Scorpius replied. "It's the second Hogsmeade trip of the year, Rose. You should be out there having fun, not cooped in here because you 'have to study to get high marks,'—Rose laughed at his air quotation marks—"and quite frankly, both of us know that that excuse is a load of bull, anyway."

Rose gasped a bit too dramatically. "Scorpius, are you complimenting me?" The fifteen-year-old put her hand to her chest. "That is the nicest thing you've ever said!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha-ha, Rose. But I mean it. You have to loosen up."

"Which is why you're forcing me to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yes."

"You know that won't actually work, yeah?"

"Of course. Which is why I'm warning you right now."

"Warning me?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. You can either accompany me to Hogsmeade peacefully, of I will drag you there, kicking and screaming. You know I would."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't an empty threat; he really would do it. And Scropius knew that she knew it.

"And just to remind you," Scorpius peered out of the window, "it's started snowing out there, so I doubt you'd like that very much."

The Gryffindor arched an eyebrow. "Try it, and I'll hex you so bad, you won't be able to leave the hospital wing for a week."

"And I don't doubt you'll do that," Scorpius laughed. "But admit it, Rose. Homework's getting to be a drag."

It is, actually, Rose thought. She'd been reading the same page over and over again for a while now, but she didn't understand anything.

"See?" Scorpius grinned. "I'm right. You know I am."

"Fine. But only to get you off my back and out of here, because Pince is about to throw us out, anyway." She huffed, packing up her things. "Thanks to you."

Scorpius shrugged, helping her put away some papers.

And," she added, standing up. "If it turns out to be a waste of time, you're going to get, Malfoy."

Her fellow Prefect grinned. "Don't worry, Weasley. I'll make sure it measures up to your standards."

Rose and Scorpius walked through the snow-capped streets of Hogsmeade bundled up in scarves.

"Can't believe it's snowing already," Scorpius muttered, glaring cross-eyed at a little snowflake that landed on his nose. "It's not supposed to snow yet."

Rose looked at him, bemused. "Who'd have thought that the great Scorpius Malfoy got so affected by snow?"

"I do _not_ get so affected by snow." He said defensively. "I just don't like it."

"Why not?" Rose asked. "It's pretty."

"Pretty cold," her friend muttered.

Rose laughed. "Aww, does little Scorpius not like the cold?" She teased him.

"It's not funny," Scorpius pouted.

"No, it's not," she agreed with him. "It's hilarious."

"Hey!" he protested.

"I'm just teasing, Scorp," she nudged him playfully. "No need to get so touchy about it."

He glared down at her. "Says the girl wh—

"Excuse me."

The voice belonged to a pretty woman leaning on a motor cycle, holding a map in one hand. She wore tight-fitting leather, looked about twenty, and was obviously lost. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Yes?" Rose asked her.

"This is Hogsmeade, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Right, can you tell me where the Three Broomsticks is?"

"Um, it's, uh, right, I mean, uh—

Rose took over for the Slytherin. "Straight down the road, then take a left. Walk down the path, and you'll see it."

The woman nodded. "Thank you so much!" She hopped on to her bike, put the helmet on, and sped down the street.

Scorpius stared off after her, and Rose watched him. As the woman rounded the corner, he turned to see Rose looking at him, smiling with one eyebrow arched.

"What?" He asked her.

Rose just kept smiling.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Fat lot of good you were back there."

Scorpius' face turned slightly pink. "I, um, I was just, uh—

Rose laughed at him. "Don't worry, mate. Your secret's safe with me."

Scorpius recovered quickly. "What, you mean the lady with the weird two-wheeled thing?"

"It's called a motorcyle." Rose said.

"Yeah, that. What about her?"

"It'll take a lot more than that, you know." Rose laughed as they continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. :)<strong>


End file.
